Love of an Earth Prince
by Sozuki
Summary: well, umm, this is my first Fanfic. that im letting other people read by my choice anyway, this storie is about an supost to be an ordinary teenage girl but finds out that she's not, and Prince Darien finds the Girl of her Dreams but whats the deal? he pi
1. Default Chapter

  
Hey this my second story and this is about Prince Darien and what seems to be a regular girl named Serena, she's 14 and She doesn't even know what's going to happen between her and a far away place. Any way, Lets get this thing goin!  
  
  
  
"MOM!! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Serena yelled as she realized that she was going to be late for school again. "I did Serena!" her mother yelled back. "And you said you where getting up." Serena's mother said to her self. Than Serena ran out the door, not even thinking about whats going to happen today.   
  
  
"This is going to be the most boring day I ever had." Serena said as she walked to her class. "Serena, you say that every day and you end up sleeping right in the middle of class." Lita said, One of Serena's Best Friends. Well you know Serena always have something to say; "Well they shouldn't make class so boring. I mean all they do is talk and talk."  
"Well if you would actually stay awake you'd learn something like how to get up earlier so you're not late." Mina said as she walked into the classroom. "Well aren't we smart today?" Serena said sarcastically. "Well you would be smart to Serena, if you paid attention." Raye said as she headed to her seat. "I am smart!" Serena said. "No your not!" Raye said trying to make a point. "At least im smarter than you." Serena Murmured. "What was that Meat-Ball-Head?!" Raye said now kinda mad. "Will you STOP calling me meat-ball-head!?" Serena said getting angry. Serena never liked being called Meat-ball-head because of her hair. Her hair was a golden blond and was in 2 buns at the top. And for that Raye loved and I mean LOVED calling her meat-ball-head, just because it annoyed her so much.  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
Meanwhile At the Earth Kingdome…  
  
"Darien, you know you can't go to the Surface world you can sit in you room and look at the Earth Ball." King Derk said to his son. Darien was a good boy. He had Dark hair."I'm afraid your father is right. Don't you like it down here in the Kingdome, All your friends the beautiful view?" Queen Debby said trying to convince their son. "Mother Father, im 16! Don't you think im old enough to go out there by my self?" Prince Darien said. "Now come on now Darien go to your room and well get you when its dinner time." She said. "Fine." He said than turning around and heading to his room. But what his parents didn't know was that he was planning to go visit the surface to see what it was like. So he put on some regular clothes and some thing to munch on and took a secret way up to the top. "I hope I find some one to talk to. Maybe even a Girl Friend." He wished to him self.  
  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
After School…  
  
"Serena don't be a cults and stop tripping on almost every little crack in the sidewalk!" Raye said with a gust a little anoy ment in her voice. "I am not tripping over every little crack in the sidewalk!" Lita and Mina also getting tired form hearing those two argue they just said; "Will you guys just stop arguing for at least 5 minutes? We can't think with all that yelling."   
"What is there to think about?" Serena asked with curiosity. "Nothing really but remember what the Social Studies teacher said about the Moon and the Earth? The Moon Kingdome and the Earth Kingdome? Queen Serenity ruler of the Moon and King Derk and Queen Debby rulers of the Earth, from long ago?" Lita said acting very smart. Serena, "Uh, I think I was asleep during that." ^.^ "Oh Serena your hopeless, and you'll never get a guy if you act like that!" Raye said. "Who asked you Raye? I mean who said your going to get a guy by the way you act?" Serena said very smart-alecky. "Well who asked you?"   
"That's enough now you two. We have to go to my house and study for the Social Studies test tomorrow." Said Mina. "I'll be right back guys I have to go get something at my place, go on and ill see you there." Serena yelled back as she started running for her house. But just than when she turned around she ran into Prince Darien.   
  
"Oh, im sorry!" Serena said and quickly trying to get to her house before the others got to Mina's. And Darien, seeing her on the Earth Ball, knows what to expect from her. He secretly kept an eye on her on his Earth Ball, Said, "No im sorry it was my fault." And wanting to know where she lives, he looked around to see if any one was watching and saw that Raye, Mina, and Lita saw and he just pretended to go the other way until they weren't looking.   
  
"Did you see that guy?!" Mina said. "Ya, he was cute!" Raye said. "Well we better get going if we want to get there in time." Lita said. "Ok, but did you see how Serena didn't even look?!" Raye said. "Raye just be quite and lets go." Mina said and they left.  
  
Finally * Darien thought and went after her. He saw a pen where he bumped into her and picked it up and thought that was a good way to talk to her and get to know her. And her fallowed her. Serena tired after running home and now walking to Mina's was very tired. Than Darien saw her and said, "Excuse me but I think you dropped this when you bumped into me." Serena felling very guilty said, "Oh thanks, um sorry I didn't actually look at you and say sorry to you but I was kinda in a hurry to get home to get some thing."   
  
"That's ok, I 've seen you around here and I was wondering if you could show me around because im new here." Darien said trying to get her to talk to him more and not gust say thanks and leave. "Hu-ok. I've never really showed someone around before but sure." Serena said a little confused. "Great." He seemed to say with excitement. "Hu?" Serena said now confused. "Hu, I mean thank you." He said, "Do you know anyplace good? Like an arc-add?" he finished his sentence. "Oh ya the arc-add! That's one of my favorite places! Have you been there yet?" He, very wise, said; "No I haven't can you show me?"   
And they both went to the Arc-add.  
  
* * * * * * *  
Mean wile at Mina's house  
  
"Where is Serena?!" Raye yelled in frustration. "Don't worry Raye she prombly stopped at the arc-add for a quick game." Amy said hoping she did. "She better of, other wise she's in big trouble for making me wait. I have better things to do than wait for her!" Raye said. "Come on lets go." Lita said. "You don't think that cute guy got her. Because he was kinda staring at her." Mina said in suspicion. "Don't be silly Mina. There's nobody like that in this area." Amy said. "Than like I said before lets go." Lita said again.  
  
When they where on there way to the arc-add Raye said; "Who do you think that guy that Serena bumped into was anyway?"   
"Who knows? I think he was some sort of a wacko." Lita said. "I don't know Lita he seemed like he was interested in her." Amy said. "Now that's just not nature! Someone likes Serena?! I thought I would never see the day!" Raye said sarcastically. "Ya who would a thought? I mean a cute guy like that falling for something like her is strange." Lita said. "Oh quite it you guys, you never know and besides there's the arc-add." Mina said.   
  
"See this is the Arc-add, umm I didn't get your name sorry." Serena said. "That's ok. Its Darien." He said being careful. And she said wanting to know his last name; "Darien…" He wanted to make up a last name so just in case she heard of him, "Shields. Darien Shields." Serena thought that was a nice name and now realizing it she bumped into a really cute guy said; "That's a cool name Darien." And Darien was holding back his teasing as hard as he could because he really wanted to call her a meat ball head because of her hair was in two buns and all of a sudden he couldn't hold it back any longer. "Don't mind me saying this but your hair looks like a pair of meat balls." Serena now just a little mad started yelling; "Ok I was going to be nice and show you around but now you've done it! You've become one of the people that goes on my most annoying list! And lucky for you you get to be next to by friend Raye in the list!" She new she didn't have a list and sow did he.  
  
The others could hear Serena yelling. "Why is Serena yelling?" Amy asked. "I don't know but lets find out." Lita said and they started running for the arc-add. And when they got there they found Serena and Darien arguing with each other. As Raye and Lita walked over to Serena and said; "Cool it down Serena! Stop yelling you'll scare all of Andy's customers!" (Andy was the Arc-add guy.) "I don't care he called me a MEAT BALL HEAD!!" Serena yelled. "Stop yelling Meat Ball Head." Darien said and than said; "Well, seeya around." Than he walked out. But before the door shut he quickly grabbed it and said; "Seeya around to Meat Ball Head." Serena got so mad she almost got free from Lita and Raye to charge at him. "Serena culmed down!" Amy and Lita said. "But that's not a bad name for you Serena. Meat ball head has a nice ring to it." Raye said. "Cut it out Raye! Its hard enough to hold her back from charging at that guy." Lita said. "His Name Is Darien, and HE is a total JERK!!" Serena yelled at the of her lounges still trying to escape so she could catch him and beat him up. "Oooo, Serena you're blushing!" Lita said letting go of her. Before she got to the door she said; "I AM NOT BLUSHING!!!" And she ran out the door. "Do you think we should catch her?" Amy said. "No, you know Serena, she'll run half way and than ether go to a food joint or home to get something to eat and than latter she'll say ill get him tomorrow." Mina said. "Your right Mina. But that's not actually a bad name for her. Meat Ball Head." Raye said. "Look, there goes Serena! I guess she's heading home for a snack." Lita said. "Ya, hope she doesn't get lost." Raye said. They all just laphed.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
Meanwhile at the Earth Kingdome  
  
"Where is Darien?" Queen Debby said with frustration. "I hope he didn't go up to the surface." King Derk said. "Mother, Father, I want to ask you a question." Darien said walking in. And his parents knew he was up there. "What is it Darien?" they both asked. "Well you know how you said I should get to know more people? Well I think I would get to know more it I lived and went to school, and the other stuff on the surface. Don't you think?" He said kind of pleading in a way. And they thought it was time that he got to do some stuff on his own and so they let him. "Thank you so much Mother, Father! Ill start Packing!" and he left.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
Back to Serena  
  
  
Serena got home at 4:30 and wanted to sleep. Than this cat came at here window and wanted in. "Oh little kitty, what are you doing here. Don't you have any one to take care of you?" Serena asked and the kitten just stared at her after she let it in. * This, Serena, must be one of the Sailor Scouts. * Luna (the kitty) thought. Serena, feeling a little nervous, was thinking why it was staring at her. "So little kitty, what's your name?" Serena asked not expecting a reply. "My name is Luna, and I have been looking for you Serena." Luna said. "Ok, Good night than Luna." Serena said thinking she was dreaming and laid down on her bed. "This is not a Dream Serena!" Luna yelled. "I guess you need some proof." She said and Jumped in the air and did a circle and a brooch fell on her bed. "Here I have a present for you Serena." Luna said. "Really?! For me?" Serena asked. "This is so cool! How should I wear it? Should I ware it on my school uniform?" Serena said thinking on how she should wear it. "Serena you are Sailor Moon. All you have to do is say Moon Prism Power." Luna said. "Ok Lets see, MOON PRISM POWER!!!" Serena yelled and after she was done transforming she said; "Wha…, What is this?" Luna said; "As I just told you but you didn't pay attention, you are Sailor Moon, and you must find the rest of the Sailor Scouts and Protected the princess of the moon." Serena stund didn't know what to say but; "Let me get this strat, I am Sailor Moon, the leader of the other Sailor Scouts and you want me to protected the princess of the moon." Luna said; "Yes, now lets go see your friends, they might be the other's." Serena didn't know what to say but "ok." and when she got out of her uniform they went to Mina's where they where studying and she brought Luna, But on the way there.  
  
"So if my friends are also Sailor Scouts than who would be the princess?" Serena asked. "I don't know but we will when we find the Silver Imperium Crystal." Luna said. "So can any one else here you talk or am I the only one?" Serena asked hoping she won't be acting stupid when she says this is my talking cat Luna. "Every one can here me talk but they can't know about me talking or ill be in big trouble." Luna said being very careful. Than Serena bumped into somebody. "Oh im sorry!" she said helping the man up. "IT'S YOU!!!" Serena yelled.  
"Well well its Ms. Meat Ball Head, how are you this evening?" Darien said with a grin.   
"Will you STOP calling me that?!" Serena asked and yelled at the same time.  
"Why should I?"  
. "Because I said so!" She yelled back.  
"You didn't say so you asked." He said going with correct grammar.  
"I don't care about grammar! I would like you to please STOP calling me MEAT BALL HEAD!!!" She yelled even louder.   
  
And all they way at Mina's house (that was only down one more block) Lita, Mina, Raye, and Amy could hear Serena. "Oh no, sounds like Serena found that Darien guy!" Lita said. "Come on guys, we don't want Serena to rip apart a cute guy like Darien." Mina said and they went off. But when they stepped out of the door they saw Serena and Darien. Serena was walking towds Mina's and Darien was following her calling her a Meat Ball Head. "Meat Ball Head!" Darien would keep saying and Serena would keep saying,  
"Don't call me that!"  
him, "Meat Ball Head!"  
Her, "Don't CALL ME THAT!!! And Why ARE YOU Fallowing ME?!?!"  
and when they got to Mina's Door he said  
"Meat Ball Head!"  
Than she said, "Will you leave me ALONE!!" and she was going to charge at him and rip out his hair when Lita and Raye got to her first. "LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO!!! I'VE GOT TO KILL HIM!!!" Serena yelled at the top of her lounges. "No you don't Serena!" Lita yelled. "Chill out Meat Ball Head." Darien said trying hard not to laugh his head off. All Luna did was site there staring at Serena's Friends. Than Darien Shook Serena's friends hands and gave Amy a note saying, can you call me and give me Meat Ball Heads phone number? Please? Amy blushed after she saw the note. Lita was trying to hold Serena down but than Lita's hands slipped and Serena got away from Raye and Charged at him. "OH NO!!, DARIEN LOOK OUT!!!!" Lita, Raye, Amy, and Mina yelled but it was 2 late. Serena was chasing him down the sidewalk! All Darien did was laugh the whole time until she stopped chasing him. "YOU GET BACK HERE YOU COWERD!! YOUR NOT AFRAD OF GETTING BEATEN UP BY A GIRL ARE YOU?!?!?!" She yelled after him. "NO, I JUST DON'T WANT TO GET SCRACHED!!!" He yelled back. "MAN DARIEN YOUR SUCH A JERK!!!!" She yelled after him when she stopped. * But he's a handsome jerk * she thought to her self.   
  
* * * * * * *   
Back At Mina's  
  
Amy looked at the note and thought * Why would he want her phone number if he didn't actually like her? * "What are you looking at Amy?" Raye asked in curiosity. Amy blushed and said, "nothing." Raye expected something. "Come on Amy lets see what's in your hand?" she said reaching for her hand to take what was in it. "Come on Raye please don't!" Amy cried because she didn't want Serena to know that she was the one who gave Darien the Number for her house. Raye got the piece of paper and Read it out loud. "Oh My God!!! HE wants SERENA'S phone number?!?!?!" Raye yelled. But when Serena came back out of breath they all shut up. Serena almost for got about Luna. "Oh, im sorry Luna I almost forgot about you." She said picking her up. "Serena when did you get a cat?" Raye said. "Well if your curious lets go inside." She said. And they all walked inside. Luna whispered in to Serena's ear saying, "Serena, your friends are the rest of the Sailor Scouts that protected the princess." Serena VERY stund yelled, "WHAT?!?!"   
"What do you mean What Serena?" Amy asked. Than Luna hoped down from Serena's arms and cleared her throat and said, "My name is Luna, and I was looking for you all for a long time. You all are the guardians of the Moon Princess." Luna walked by Amy and said, "Sailor Mercury here is your stick." And with that she jumped up in the air and did a circle like she did with Serena and a blue stick fell into Amy's hands. "What are you talking about? What am I saying? Im talking to a cat!" All of them where to stund to talk. When Luna was done saying their entire Scout name Raye = Sailor Mars, Mina = Sailor Venus, and Lita = Sailor Jupiter. And they all Transformed they all where speechless. "What about Serena? Isn't she one of us or something to?" Mina asked. "Of course She is Sailor Moon." Luna said. "Oh really, Lets see." Raye said challenging her. "Fine, MOON PRISM POWER!!!" Serena yelled and than transformed. "Ok, Serena spill, how long have you known about this?" Lita said. "Don't bug me! I just found out today just like you!" Serena said. "Oh yeah right, and you expect us to believe that?" Raye asked being very paranoid. "Shut up Raye." "No you shut up!" Raye yelled even louder. "Ok, every one shut up." Mina said to get every one to be quite. "Well I got to go my mom is going to be mad if im late for dinner. Come on Luna, see yeah latter guy." Serena said as she walked out of the house.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
Where is Darien?  
  
Darien found out that there was an apartment building right by Serena's. There was a sign that said, Apartment 208 for rent he went to the manager's office room # 301 to get it rented. After he rented the apartment he went in and looked out the window. And what do you know? His window was across form Serena's! "Is this my lucky day or what?" he told himself. He unpacked his stuff and got a bed. When he went for a walk he ran into Amy. "Hey Amy." He said acting casual. "Oh hey Darien, here is the number. But if you don't like her than why do you want her it?" She asked puzzled. Darien was lost for words. "Oh, umm… Well it's just that its so much fun teasing her and now that I have her number it'll be even more enjoyable." Amy didn't believe him but she just let it pass. "I see you brought your friends with." Darien noticed that they're where a few people in the bushes and recognized them. "What do you mean?" Amy looked behind her and heard some laughing in the bushes as well. "Ok the jig is up Raye, Mina, Lita! Come out of there!" Surprised they came out. "How come you didn't say Serena? She is usually always around spying on people to and you didn't mention her. Why?" Mina asked. "That doesn't matter. Why where you all following me?" Amy wanted answers. "Well you see…ummm, we saw you walking and decided to join you and we saw you talking to Darien and didn't want to interrupted." Raye hoped she bought it. "Yeah right Raye, any ways I got to go home soon." Darien knew that the others would fallow him so he thought of an idea. "Hey why don't you guys come over and we can call Meat Ball Head and see what she's doing?" They just stood there. Staring at him. "You can ease drop on the conformation, I have a speaker phone. "Ok sure." They all said at once. Amy just stood there staring at them, how can they do that to Serena? * All well, that's Serena's and Darien's Problem. * Amy thought and walked after them.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
At Darien's Apartment  
  
"So you live next to Serena's house? If you don't like her that why?" Now Raye wanted answers. "As you heard me told Amy, its funner to pick on her." But not many of them believed him. "Ok than lets call her." Mina said as they all walked into the room sitting on his bed. "Ok the number is, 656-3205." He punched the numbers into the phone and waited for her to pick up. (Of course that's not her real phone number)  
  
* * * * * * * *   
At Serena's house  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring  
Sammy picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" The voice on the other line said, "Yeah hi, may I talk to Mea… Serena?"  
"Yeah sure hold please." Sammy sat down the phone and yelled, "Serena! Your Boyfriend is on the Phone!" Serena didn't have a boyfriend and that made her mad that he even thought that she did. "You dork! You think I have a boyfriend?! Ha, as if! Go to bed!" Than Serena walked over to the phone and said, "Ahh! Hello?" She could hear laughing in the background. "Ok, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy! That's real funny! Now witch one of you did the guys voice?" Serena wanted to know why Sammy thought one of them sounded like a boy. "What are you talking about Meatball Head?" Darien said laughing. Serena couldn't believe it. Darien had HER Phone number! "Ok, who gave YOU my Number? Was it Raye to just annoy me? Or was it Lita? Mina? Amy? Because my number isn't listed in the Phone books!" Know she wanted to know why and how she had and got her number. "Chill, I got it form a reliable source." Darien was still kind of laughing on the other line. "Ok, I know that Mina, Lita, Raye, and I think Amy is there to! What are you guys doing at Darien's House?" Serena could tell if there was someone else there. She always could. "How can you always tell that there are some other people on the other line besides the one your talking to?" Lita asked because she always could. She would have some friends over and she would know. "I don't know Lita but I guess I just can. But now back to the business of Darien getting my Number. Now witch one of you did it?"   
"Not us Serena." Raye yelled over the phone. "Than who?" Serena wanted to know. "Ummm, I did Serena, im sorry, ill tell you why I did latter." Amy felt like she did a bad thing. "Amy?! , you told Darien MY number?! Tell Amy ill forgive her if she buys me a sundae, as for the rest of you get off the line I have to talk to Darien alone! I have to change my House number to!" Serena wanted to see why he called me if he wasn't going to teas her for a while or what ever. "Ok Serena, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" Raye yelled over the phone before she hung up. "Raye Get OFF the Phone!" Darien was now uncontrollably laughing at this point. "Stop laughing Darien!" Serena yelled. "Ok, Meat Ball Head, hold on and ill get them out." Darien said still knda laughing. "Good because I have some thing to say to you and I don't need them talking about it at school or at Raye's place!" Darien shoued the girls out and they all went home. They didn't care but they knew that Serena would be talking about it tomorrow.  
  
"Ok Meat Ball Head, there gone." Darien said.   
"Ok now why did you want my number?"  
"Because it will now be more fun to pick on you."  
"Ha, as if! That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard."   
"Are you sure? What if somebody told you that they love you?"  
"Ha ha, very funny. Like anybody would like me!." Serena realized what she said and said,   
"Never Mind, why do you want to know more about me?"  
"I never said I did."  
"Well it sure sounds like it!"  
"If it sounded like it it would sound like this. Serena I want to know more about you." Darien said in a Moking voice.   
"Shut up!"  
On the other line Darien could hear, "Serena why are you yelling? Its time to go to bed. Either get of the phone or talk to them in your room."  
"Ok, mom."  
"What is your mom telling you its bed time?"  
"Shut up Darien."  
Serena and Darien talked almost all night. Arguing, chatting. They had a fun time talking to each other. Though they didn't want to admit it.  
"What are Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita going to say that I stayed up until 3:00a.m talking to a guy that I hated?"  
"I don't know Serena but it was fun talking to you."  
"Same, I don't think I told any body that much about me before."  
"I have something to tell you."  
"What?"   
"Look out your window."  
"Why? Your in the apartment across form my window?" Serena said giggling.  
"Maybe."  
With that she looked out her window to see Darien waving at her. Serena started laughing.  
"So who's house are you at?"  
"This is my place, at apartment #208."  
"Where is your bed room?"   
"Here."  
"What? Right there? You mean right across form my window here?"  
"Yep."  
Serena just started laughing.  
"How about we meat somewhere tomorrow and make peace?" Darien asked because he was tired of teasing her and it felt better just talking to her.  
"Ok, senice im in a good mood. And I probuly will be tomorrow."  
"Ok meet me at the park at 3:00 after school."  
"Ok see ya there."  
"Bye Serena"  
"Bye Darien."  
* * * * * * * *   
The Next Day After School   
  
"Hey Serena!" Lita yelled.  
"Yeah?" She said as the rest of the "Goup" came up.  
"So what did you talk to Darien about?"  
"Ahh, What do you mean?" Serena didn't know that she accepted that he lived next door.  
"What do you mean, What do you mean? Did you have amnesha last night or something?!" Raye said not believing that she forgot about him.   
"Ohhh, you mean Darien. Yeah that's right. Yeah, ummm. What did you want to know?" (Stalling)   
"Oh shut up Serena! You know what were talking about!"  
"You shut up Raye."  
"No, you shut up."  
"Why don't we all shut up and let Serena talk?" Mina said.  
"No that's ok, I don't need to talk."  
"Come on Serena tell us what you talked to Darien about last night."  
"I don't want to."  
"You have to Serena." Raye said.  
"No I don't Raye."  
"Yes you do."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"She dosnt have to if she dosnt want to you guys." Amy said. She still felt bad about giving Darien Serena's number without asking.  
"Yeah."  
"Well lets all get our books and meet at the Temple." Lita said.  
"I cant." Serena remembered that she had to meet Darien now.  
"And why not? You have to study for the English Test tomorrow." Raye said.  
"Because I need to do something that my mom wanted me to do, yeah she wanted me to get something at the store."  
"All right but be back as soon as you can. That test is improtaint." Raye said.  
"Ok, gotta book it. See ya." Serena said running for the park.  
  
"Raye you let her go that easly? Whats wrong with you? You usually keep arguing with her." Mina pointed out.  
"We have to fallow her that's why."  
"Why?" they all said.  
"Because she's hiding something from us. She's not going to go to the store. She's going some where eles."  
"Ok than lets fallow." Lita said.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
At the Park  
  
"That Serena always late." Darien complained as he waited on a bench.  
"Sorry im late Darien!" Serena yelled about 10 feet away.   
"Shhhhhh, you want every one to know that where not yelling at each other anymore?"  
"No."   
They stood there for a wile talking about their friends and how they had to study but came here instead.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
Mean While in the Bushes  
  
"Oh my God." Raye whispered.  
"What I cant see." Mina complained.  
"Serena and Darien are talking to each other and not arguing. Just sitting on the bench talking to each other."  
"Just siting there?"  
"Yeah. So that's why she skipped studying with us today. She had to go talk to her little boy friend." Raye said snickering.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah wonder what there talking about."  
  
* * * * * * * *   
Back to Serena and Darien  
  
"So, how are we going to act in public?" Serena asked  
"How about we tease each other in Public and call or meet somewhere latter?"  
"That sounds good to me."  
"Ok than."  
"Wait hold on."  
"What?"  
"Shhhh."  
They stood there and herd some giggling in the busses.   
"Ahhhhhhhhhh, YOU GUYS GET OUT OF THERE!!!!" Serena yelled.  
When they walked out they were laughing.  
"Shut up Raye!"  
"Why should I?"  
"Becasuse I said so!"  
"That's no reason."  
"Yes it is!"  
While there arguing Darien walks over to the others staring at Serena and Raye seeing who will give out first.   
"Do they always argue like this?" Darien asked  
"Yes all the time." Amy said/sighed  



	2. You Made up? ARLEADY?!

  
  
  
hey sorry about that first part, it was 12:00a.m and my friend was suposd to call and i quickly got off. than i when i got back on after talking to her, i got an e-mail saying that i they would send my reviews, and hey i didn't expect that to happen. but thank you to the one person that sended me my first review and you know who you are.....i think. well anyways i know i dont spell very well and every thing but i try. anyways lets get this storie started!! (sorry, just a little hiper.)  
oh, and i do not own Sailor Moon, i forgot to put that down on the first part sorry. ^_^'  
  
Title:So you made up? ALREADY?!  
Aurther: Serena's Bunny  
Chapter: 2  
Aurther's note: Sorry about that last chapter. i didn't even have the little ending of it saying well thats it for now or someting like that. well anyways here's he next part, hope you like it. please R and R. thank you very much   
=^;^= (i love cats)  
  
***********************************  
  
Serena and Raye where strangaling each other with there words. (A.N i dont know what A.N is but i think its the Authers note or someting any ways when i said Strangaling i didn't mean literaly. like making fun of each other by using big words or something.) Amy, Mina, Lita, and Darien all went to sit on a bench because they knew that this argument was going to be a wile. "I should of known that Serena and Raye still kept this up. the Earth ball showed them arguing over the stupidest things." Darien said/wispered thinking he was thinking it. (A.N you know what i mean.) "What was that Darien? whats an Earth Ball?" Amy asked Puzzled. "ummm well, its a ummm, Never mind." Darien Stamered. "Oh....Okay." Lita said.   
  
5 minuts latter ***  
  
"Shut up!!"   
"You Shut up!"  
"Cut it yout Raye!"  
"You Cut it out Serena!"  
"Stop it! all you do is Coppy every thing i say and just and you to it!"  
"So?!? whats your problume anyways?! just becasue you got coght with a cute guy dosn't mean you have to go Bolistic!"  
"Yes it dose!"  
"So you admit you like him!"  
"No i dont like him!"  
"Yes you do!"   
"No i dont!"  
"Well should we split them now?" Amy asked. "Yeah i think we should. Do you wanta help Darien?" Lita asked. "Yeah sure." So Mina, Lita, Amy, and Darien went to split them.  
"Do Not!"  
"Do to!"   
"Do not!"  
"Do to!"  
"Do not! hey!" Serena said When Darien Grabed her to pulled her away. "Oh, hey Darien." Serena said as she realized who it was. "So you do like him! Ha i knew it!" Raye continued even though Mina and Lita had her in there grasp. "Hey i do not like him! As a friend but not like him like him!!" Darien looked at the little lake and got an idea. "Hey Lita, Mina, Amy, i got an idea." Lita looked at what he was looking at and got what he was talking about. "Ohhhh, i gotcha." Mina said. Darien picked Serena up and Lita and Mina picked Raye up. and started walking over to the lake. Serena and Raye where to buessy arguing to notice and jsut kept arguing. (A.N, ok ok i know that was stupid.) When they got there Darien Stopted and waited for Lita and Mina who where struguling with Raye, and Amy was still trying to figure out what they where doing. "Ready?" Darien asked the others, that weren't arguing that is.(Serena and Raye of course.)"Yep"  
"yeah." Lita and Mina answered. "Than One...." Darien said Starting to swing Serena twords the lake. "Hu? Ah!" Serena said when he started counting and saw she was in his arms swinging her twords the lake. She also notaced Raye was getting swinged by Mina and Lita. "...two..." Darien continued swinging her. "Darien what are you do.." But was cut off by Darien, "Three!" and he tosed her into the small lake. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! COLD!!!!COLD!!!!!COLD!!!DARIEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena yelled becasue she was wet and frezing. Raye just started laughing until Mina and Lita threw her in to. "Ha Ha!! Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!!! COLD!!!COLD!!!COLD!!!COLD!!!COLD!!!!!" Now Darien, Mina, Lita, even Amy where laughing and roling on the ground. Serena came storming out of the water ready to get Darien for it."oh, are you going to pay or what???!!!!" Serena yelled. "Oh, no Darien start running!" Amy yelled. "Why she couldn't catch me before." Darien said with a grin.  
"I've been running to school every day and now im faster than before and im going to get you for getting me wet! MR.SHIELDS!!" Serena yelled running twords him. "Ah!" Darien yelled surpriesed at how fast she was now. "Amy told you Darien you better start." Mina said giggling. "Oh, i wuldn't be laughing if i where you Mina." an angry and wet Raye started walking twords Lita, Mina, and Amy. "Oh, hey Raye, you know it was all Darien's idea,...right?" Amy said. "oh, Realy? where is he than?" Raye asked. "Ummm, Serena is running after him right now. To kill him for getting her wet." Mina said.  
"HA! I knew it!" (A.N by the way, Raye didn't know where Darien was because she was buessy trying to ring her hair and clothes out. Still waring them of course.) "You knew what Raye?" Lita asked.  
  
Well thats it for Ch.2, i might,MIGHT have ch. 3 done by today. but i think it will for sure will be out tomorrow. Thank you all for reading. and will you please Review, thanks  
see you latter,  
  
Ears (|_|)  
Head (._.) Bunny (kinda)   
  
i know its a bad bunny but hey, help me out here! well if you want to know when the next chapters are going to go out just e-mail me at MoonPrincess148 or MoonPrincess148@aol.com   
  
Have a nice day,  
  
Serena's Bunny 


	3. I TOLD YOU SO!!

  
Hey!! its me, im back! its Serena's Bunny!! LOL, Gomen,(Gomen is Sorry in Japanese if you didn't that.) Anyways this is CHAPTER 3!!!(Starts eckoing)...3...3...3...3...3... :) Gomen again. Well im probuly boring you guys to death because of my mindless jabber. There will most likly be a Chapter 4. i know the last one was kinda short compaired to the first one but for me to beable to get most of the storie done I have to do it in parts. well i hope you liked ch. 2 and i hope you like ch. 3,   
  
NOTE::NOTE::NOTE::NOTE::NOTE::NOTE::NOTE::NOTE::NOTE::NOTE::NOTE::NOTE::NOTE  
  
I DO NOT I REPETE I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!! THOUGH I WISH I DID, BUT OF COURS SO DOSE EVERY ONE ELSE.  
  
*********************************************   
TITLE: I TOLD YOU SO!! EARS (|_|)  
AURTHER: SERENA'S BUNNY HEAD (. .) BUNNY   
CHAPTER: 3  
ANYTHING I FORGOT: I DONT KNOW, IF I FORGOT ANYTHING TELL ME.  
  
ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!! (ECKOS)...CHAPTER...CHAPTER...CHAPTER...CHAPTER... OK IM DONE. HERES,  
  
I TOLD YOU SO!! BY:SERENA'S BUNNY  
  
*********************************************  
(THERE'S LIKE 46 OR SOMETHING OF THOSE STAR THINGS EACH. :) ONWORD WITH THE STORIE!!)  
  
LAST TIME::  
TITLE:SO YOU MADE UP? ALREADY?!  
WHAT HAPPEND LAST TIME: AS USUAL SERENA AND RAYE WHERE ARGUING, DARIEN GOT AN IDEA AND LITA AND MINA FALLOWED WITH THE IDEA TO GET SERENA AND RAYE TO SHUT-UP. DARIEN PICKED UP SERENA AND MINA AND LITA PICKED UP RAYE,(DON'T ASK)  
AND TOSSED THEM IN THE LITTLE LAKE. SERENA WENT AFTER DARIEN AND RAYE WAS LEFT TO GET BACK AT THE OTHERS. THAN SHE SAW SOMETHING. AND SAID. "I KNEW IT!" AND MINA, LITA, AND AMY WHRE LEFT TO WONDER, "YOU KNEW WHAT RAYE?"  
NOW WITH TODAYS STORIE, YOU'LL SEE HOW IT GOSE.  
*********************************************  
  
"What do you mean, I knew it?" Amy asked. Than Raye went from Pissed to rolling on the ground with laughter. "Whats so funny Raye?" Mina asked. All Raye was doing was pointing a finger at something and laughing her guts out. "I dont get it. First she's pissed now she's rolling on the ground laughing." Lita said. "Whats she pointing at?" Mina asked. Lita, Amy, and Mina all looked at where Raye was pointing. and saw Serena walking back to the group with Darien. Amy noticed that Serena's face was oveously red. Beat red actually. "Serena do you have a fever?" Amy asked. "Umm, yeah i think i do kinda have something. i think ill go home now." Serena said dazed. "You do that Serena." Lita said. Raye was still rolling on the ground when Serena turned around and yelled. "Shut-Up Raye its not THAT funny! and becides at least i didn't get cought reading a Magma during Studie time at your own house!!" Than Serena ran home. *Wow, maybe i shouldn't have go that far.* Darien thought to him self.  
  
*********************************************  
Serena's POV before she ran off. (of what made her trun red) inother words.  
  
"Im going to get you for that Darien!" Serena yelled as she cought up to Darien. "Well your going to have to get me first."   
"Well, than here i come!" Serena ran after Darien and cought him. (Of Course) "Now you get a prize." Darien said. He than bend down so he was eye to eye with Serena and lightly kissed her lips. (A.N, a quick little prick kind of thing. like on the cheek but it was on the lips. you got it?) Than Serena turned BEAT RED and when i say Beat red i mean REALLY Red. Darien got a little embaraced to but not as much as her. then they started walking back to the group and the laughing hystaracl Raye. (A.N than you know what happends form then on. and if you don't remember read the first paragaraph again. thank you.)  
  
*********************************************  
Serena's POV right now  
  
*That was so EMBARASING!!* Serena thought to her self. *I bet he Saw me go beat red to. man now he know's i like him!!* And she ran home and into her room and shut the Curtens so if when he came home he wouldn't see her crying. Now that would be total embarasing. *But if HE dosn't like me Like me than why did he kiss me on the lips? well it was a Preck kind of thing like on the Cheek but still, it was on the LIPS!* when Serena got home she closed the Pink Frilly Curtains so Darien couln't see. and went to Cry on her bed for a wile. (A.N oh, and if your wondering why she's crying is because she's confused on if Darien likes her or not.)  
  
*********************************************  
MeanWhile with the other guys. (Mina, Raye, Darien, Lita, and Amy)  
  
"Wow, what was that all about?" Mina asked. "I think ill get going before Raye pulls out of her Hestarical moment." Darien said and ran off before qustions could be asked. "Ok, im getting that Darien did something to Serena." Amy said. "No go fig." Lita said.  
  
1 minute latter  
  
Raye finaly pulled out of her hystaracle moment and answerd there qustions.  
"and Darien Kissed Serena!!" Raye than started to laugh again. "Ok Raye stop laughing before we have to wait for a nother 5 minuts.......WAIT!....What did you say?" Lita said/asked.  
"I said Darien kissed Serena!"   
  
OK SORRY THAT BUT THATS THE END FOR CHAPTER 3. IM GOING TO START TO WORK ON CHAPTER 4. I WOULD WRITE MORE BUT I PROMISED SOMEBODY THAT I WOULD PUT IT UP TODAY. WELL ITS 2:55 HERE SO I WOULN'T EXACTLY SAY ITS STILL TODAY BUT HEY. ILL TRY AND WRITE MORE FOR CHAPTER 4. HEY I THINK IM RIMING. :)   
  
WELL HAVE A NICE DAY,  
EARS (|_|)  
SERENA'S BUNNYHEAD (. .) 


End file.
